Beach Trip!
by DAKL15
Summary: Alfred, England, Francis, Ivan, and Gilbert decided to take a trip to the beach little that they know Matthew was going to be there and also Alfred, Francis, and Ivan are going to get a big surprise from their lovers! USUK, FRUCAN, and RUSPRUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trip to the Beach!**

Alfred had a plan to take Arthur out on a date but that all changed when Francis and Gilbert decided to take a trip to the beach with all of them. Alfred groaned as if he could never get a chance with Arthur with two of the trio members interrupt every time he tries. Arthur enjoyed the idea to get away from all the paperwork that was stacked up on his desk, but the fact that two members of the trio plus the heroic idiot and that down right creep going with him was seeking of disaster. The day of the world conference Ludwig let his older brother Gilbert come with him to the conference since he is now a Micro nation.

At the conference everyone was bored to death from Ludwig's long and deadly lectures on them bickering through half the conference. "It seems like ve are getting novhere!" Ludwig yelled and sighs "I vill dismiss the meeting with no solutions, vonce again" he rubbed his temples dismissing, as everyone was starting to leave. The group stay behind since it was held at Alfred's house. "Yo! Dudes! Shall we get going?" He childishly smiled at them, "Oui" Francis smirked and agreed while everyone else in the group just nodded. Ivan had a his creep yet adorable smile at Gilbert that just send cold, long chills down the albino's pale back. Arthur just rolled his emerald eyes "of course git, now let's get the stuff in before I change my mind!" The brit huffed having his suit case next to him all ready to go. As the group headed out putting there things in the trunk of Alfred's ford mustang as they all jumped in the car (Alfred driving, Arthur in passenger seat, Ivan, Francis and Gilbert in the backs seat) and drove off.

Ivan smirked placing Gilbert on his lap seeing he was squished in between Francis and him. "More comfortable da?" The Prussian was close to protesting but just didn't feel like dealing with crap and felt his cheeks heat from being on the Russian's lap. Francis gave a pervish smirk to the others next to him, Alfred turned up the music to the car having a couple of quick glances at Arthur, as he was looking out the clear window to the light blue skies and large white puffy cotton clouds covering most of the sky. Gilbert started to get quiet uncomfortable squirming until Ivan wrapped his arms around the albino's thin waist. Sooner or later they all eventually got bored from the long trip to Delray Beach. A couple of minutes later they arrived to the beautiful beach, being lucky to actually found a close parking near the beach.

All of them got out and stretched from sitting down in the car for an hour or so but for the most of them it felt like it was unawesomely forever! "Wow, its packed mon ami.." Francis skims the beach having a couple of people that caught his eye. "Ahaha, dude it's usually like this!" The American laughed, "Oh bloody hell..." Arthur sighed as they were getting shoved from other strangers. Ivan and Gilbert found a spot laying everything out onto the beach with the rest of the gang following behind them. The soft pale sand was smooth with the relaxing sound of the turquoise ocean waves swooshing on the sandy surface, the gang felt more relaxed setting themselves down for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sunset Mood**

A few minutes later after the gang relaxed in the beach Alfred decided it was time for a dip in the cool salted water. "Artie! Come with me in the water!" Alfred smiled grabbing the bushy browed gentleman hands pulling him up to his feet "Git! Don't rush me!" Arthur growled at America, all Alfred did was laugh running towards the water as it splash around, but Arthur had to admit to himself it was a beautiful sight to see Alfred like that, with out noticing Arthur softly smiled at his secret lover. On the other hand Francis was winking at a couple of girls that giggled as they passed by him, the French man spotted another interesting blonde with shoulder-length golden locks and a silky blonde curl that poked out his hair with ocean blue eyes that matches Alfred's eyes.

"Oi, mon ami Gilbert?" Francis called him with a questioning toned voice. "Ja?" The sliver haired Prussian answered looking over at him, "he looks familiar, who is that?" The French man asked pointing to the blonde boy as Gilbert looked over. "Its Mattie!" Gilbert nearly yelled as the blonde Canadian glanced over seeing them and stands up shyly walking towards them. "B-bonjour.." Matthew slightly stuttered speaking in French which Francis found adorable when the Canadian had a soft blush across his face. Francis patted a spot next to him for the smaller blonde to sit next to him, which the blonde boy did. "Bonjour mon amour" the French man smirked as the Canadian flushes darker. Gilbert chuckled at the other couple "hey-" Ivan turns Gilberts face from the couple towards him and kisses softly. Gilbert was blushing almost as red as Matthew, pulling away from the warm kiss.

After a few hours the sun began to set everyone from the beach was gone except the gang. Alfred and Arthur rested looking at the sunset together on the sand having their hands entwine each others, glances before they both lean into a kiss but then a naked Francis ran in between them. Arthur blushed with wide eyes as Alfred scrunched up his face in disgust of the French man. "F-Francis wait up!" Matthew chased after him with a huge blush across his face, Francis turned around winking at Matthew "mon amour I would like to see you this way too" he smirked at the Canadian as the other two seme's agree with Francis but about their lovers.

Later that night they were exhausted and headed towards the hotel but all the rooms had no towels so Matthew, Arthur, and Gilbert send their lovers to get them some to work out their devious plan.


End file.
